Wireless communication devices can communicate with communication networks to obtain a variety of services, including interconnect communication, short message service, packet data communications and dispatch communications. Interconnect communication typically involves full duplex or “two-way” communication. Dispatch services are typically half-duplex or “one-way” communication, and are frequently implemented as a push-to-talk (PTT) type of service. In interconnect communication systems performance requirements can tolerate call setup periods of several seconds. For push-to-talk communication systems performance requirements require substantially shorter call setup periods.